totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Fake-Out
The final seven go to China for a visit to the Great Wall. Tension since the last episode between four of the contestants continues and another plans to establish the connection between himself and another. The new''er''comer allies with a staff member, but in the end, the new''est''comer (even though [[Niagara Brawls|she just debuted last episode]]) is voted off along with another due to the show's budget problems. Plot The episode opens with Duncan pleasantly greeting Courtney in first class and trying to make peace with her, only to find that she's giving him "the silent treatment". In the confessional, Duncan says that he appreciates the silence, but really needs Courtney as an extra ally due to the heated competition at this stage in the game. Courtney, in response to Duncan's smooth-talking, shoves him head-first into the wedding cake they won in the previous challenge and walks away triumphantly munching a slice of cake. Over the plane's PA system, Blaineley advertises the opportunity for the contestants to make an alliance with her, stating that the alliance is not legally binding and can be taken back at any time. She remembers Chef helping DJ last season, suggests a TV deal to Chef if he helps her. Cody mopes about the fact that Sierra thinks the two of them are married now due to what happened last episode, wondering if Sierra can make him have kids. Alejandro sides with Sierra, but Heather, needing Cody for an alliance, tries to help Cody out by telling him that being forthright with Sierra will get her to back off for good. The contestants are lined up in front of the Great Wall of China. Chris gets as far as saying the contestants must race along the wall before he is interrupted by a cell-phone call. The contestants race off after they misinterpret a signal, missing out on vital information about the challenge. Chris lets them go, figuring this will just make things more interesting. Each contestant grabs a different mode of transportation to help them on their journey; Blaineley sits in the rickshaw and relaxes, Duncan rides the bicycle thinking he has an advantage, Alejandro uses the skateboard and proclaims in the confessional how he was in the South American skate Olympics, Courtney pedals the tricycle running over Heather's foot in the process, Cody mounts the donkey with the aid of Sierra, who takes a pogo stick, and Heather is stuck with traditional Chinese wooden sandals. Duncan and Alejandro race neck and neck down the wall, until Duncan hits a booby trap mine. Cody finds his donkey stubbornly not moving, while Sierra hops behind and around him. He tries to "break up" with her, but she focuses on the fact that he said he liked her. Sighing, he spurs on the donkey, which accidentally kicks Sierra off the Great Wall of China and through the roof of a Chinese tea store. After telling her sad story to the elderly Chinese lady, Sierra is given a bag of Love-Me Tea; the more of it she drinks, the more Cody will love her. Courtney gets the tricycle's wheel stuck in a crack of the wall and Alejandro suggests to Duncan that they should stop and help her. Duncan, however, thinks it'd be fun to watch her struggle for a while, but Alejandro is thinking she might help him in return, so he helps her. Once she is free, she does offer to return the favor later. The three of them race off for the finish line, but Courtney hits another booby trap and goes flying backwards past Chris in a helicopter. Alejandro and Duncan cross the finish line at almost the same time, only to learn there is no prize for first place. Cody and Heather finish shortly afterwards, and Blaineley "somehow" got to the finish line before all of them. When Cody sees Sierra approaching, he prompts Chris to ring the gong, which would signal that the race is over. However, Sierra makes it over the line barely soon enough, making Courtney the only one ineligible to compete in the next half of the challenge. In the Chinese restaurant, the contestants learn that they will be served local dishes - the grossest Chris can find. Alejandro, having a weak stomach, turns to already-eliminated Courtney for help in the challenge. Blaineley, being allied with Chef, is served slightly different food than the other contestants. Throughout the challenge, the contestants have to sing a song. Cody is eliminated when he thinks that the donkey meat served first is his new friend "Ace the donkey." Heather is then eliminated when she finishes the next food item last. Then Duncan is eliminated when Sierra beats him in finishing a starfish. Blaineley, Alejandro, and Sierra are the only contestants left in the challenge. At this point, Heather raises a protest that both Blaineley and Alejandro are cheating and that Blaineley has been served normal food, while Alejandro kept bending down during each meal, prompting Duncan to point out Courtney chewing after every round. To appease her, Chris has Sierra and Blaineley switch bowls of food and makes Courtney wear a large mask to prove that she can keep her mouth shut. Courtney exclaims that this treatment of her is ridiculous. Both cheaters can't stomach the thought of eating the gross dish and vomit before they even taste it, while Sierra finishes her bowl, winning invincibility and the opportunity to take Cody with her to first class. The results of the votes are in and they are split evenly between Courtney and Blaineley, with Cody voting for Sierra, despite her immunity. Courtney is confident that she can take Blaineley in a tie-breaker, since she is an expert in them, but since Chris has been getting calls from the producers, hounding him about the show's budget, he just eliminates both of them instead. Courtney once again promises to sue the show, adding a lawsuit against Duncan for defamation. Meanwhile Blaineley spills information about all the remaining contestants: Ezekiel is still hiding on the plane, Cody votes for Sierra every time they are at a Barf Bag Ceremony, Heather and Alejandro have an obvious crush on each other, and that she was picked over Chris to host the show before she said no. Before Blaineley can continue, Chris pushes both contestants off the plane. In first class, Sierra splashes the tea over herself, which makes Cody light-headed. Sierra realizes he's having an allergic reaction and jabs him with an EpiPen. In the cockpit, Chris discusses with Chef the serious ramifications of Blaineley's actions, though it was not her alliance with Chef, but that Chris was second-pick that annoyed Chris the most. Chef, looking nervous, quickly assures Chris it was false and Chris was a better host. With this thought weighing on his mind, he signs off the episode, to Chef's approval. Exclusive clip Courtney is seen taking her Drop of Shame. She talks about her elimination and how it was unfair, that there wasn't a tie-breaker. But she is happy that she is finally free from Blaineley and away from Duncan (calling him "The Lover of the Goths"). Courtney soon realizes that she's too close to the ground, and she begins to pull the parachute cords, but the parachute won't open. After this, the small Chinese woman is seen rebuilding the roof that Sierra crashed through earlier. Then Courtney crashes through her roof, which causes the Chinese woman to be angry. Courtney asks if she speaks English, but the Chinese woman just glares at her. Courtney says "Manman chi" and the woman throws a hammer at Courtney. Before it hits her, the camera cuts off. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Blaineley *Chef Hatchet *Cody *Duncan *Courtney *Heather *Sierra *Ezekiel (no lines) Trivia General *This episode reveals that the ringtone on Chris's cell phone is the show's theme song, "I Wanna Be Famous". *The food that the contestants ate during the cuisine challenge include donkey meat, live mealworms, roasted starfish on a skewer, and one unknown dish. *The food served to Blaineley in the challenge was cake, spaghetti, a fruit skewer, and ice cream. *The character in the tea bag is "心" (reads "xin"), which means "Heart". *The final three contestants in the eating challenge are the three newcomers to the show. *This is the only episode to feature Blaineley in her swimwear. *Much like in Top Dog, Courtney is seen alone in the exclusive clip despite being eliminated via double elimination. * This is the only episode of the season in which a character who debuted as a contestant in Total Drama World Tour is voted off the show. *This is the only episode of Total Drama World Tour where there are an even amount of former Screaming Gophers (Cody and Heather) and former Killer Bass (Courtney and Duncan). Continuity *This is the last episode of Total Drama where Ezekiel is seen wearing his toque. *This is the second double elimination of the season, and the fourth in the series overall, after Alien Resurr-eggtion, Top Dog, and Jamaica Me Sweat. *However, this is only the second time the two contestants are eliminated at the exact same time. *This is also the second time that Courtney leaves in a double elimination. The first time is in Top Dog with Owen. *Additionally, this is the first time that the two people eliminated were of the same gender; in this case, both were females. *This is also the only double elimination in which both are eliminated due to a tie in the votes. *This is the second episode in which Chef forms an illegal alliance. The first is Riot On Set with DJ. *However, unlike last time, this alliance was the contestant's idea. *This is the second time the EpiPen has been used. The first is in The Am-AH-Zon Race. *This is the third eating challenge to appear in the series, continuing the trend of each season having one. *Brunch of Disgustingness in Total Drama Island. *The Chefshank Redemption in Total Drama Action. *Eat, Puke and Be Wary in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Food Fright in Total Drama All-Stars. *Hurl and Go Seek in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *When Alejandro is talking to Heather about marriage, the tune of Condor is heard. References *Sierra references Sally Field's speech for winning the Academy Award when she says, "You like me. You really like me". *Duncan's line of, "If annoying you is wrong, I don't want to be right," is a reference to the song lyric "If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right," from If Loving You Is Wrong by Luther Ingram. Goofs *At the elimination ceremony, just before Blaineley tells the others about Ezekiel being on the plane, the straps on her high heels are missing. *The color of Alejandro's food is different when Heather looks under the table; instead of the usual sickly green color, it is teal. *When Courtney is given the mask from Chris to wear so she doesn't cheat for Alejandro, her hair is fixed and there are no more dirty smudges on her face. *Sierra's 'Love-Me Tea' was never on the restaurant table until the second part of A Chinese Lesson. *Duncan's spiked collar disappears when he is riding his bike next to Alejandro. *When Cody talks to the donkey before it kicks Sierra off the Great Wall, his right hand is drawn with his fingers coming from his wrist. *When Blaineley takes over the episode recap, her pupils go missing upon saying the word "lights". Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)